Organic Light Emitting Devices (referred herein as “OLED” or “OLEDs”) represent a promising technology for display applications. For full color display applications, red-emitting, green-emitting and blue-emitting OLEDs with satisfactory performance are desired. Although in terms of efficiency and brightness, OLEDs can be utilized in the majority of display applications, their luminance stability continues to be a limiting factor, especially for blue-emitting OLEDs. Although recent advances have led to the realization of red-emitting and green-emitting OLEDs with a half-life exceeding 10,000 hours, thus making them suitable for a number of commercial applications (e.g., avionic and automotive displays, and personal and hand held electronics), luminance stability of blue-emitting OLEDs is still limited in many instances to about 1,000 hours, rendering them unsuitable for many of these applications. Therefore, there is still a need, addressed by embodiments of the present invention, to increase the luminance stability of OLEDs emitting in various colors in general, and in blue in particular, to make them suitable for utilization in a wide variety of commercial applications.
The following documents provide background information:
Vong et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,625 B2.
Aziz et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0180349 A1.
Lamansky et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0004433 A1.
Chengfeng Qiu et al., “Comparative Study of Metal or Oxide Capped Indium-Tin Oxide Anodes for Organic Light-Emitting Diodes,” Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 93, No. 6, pp. 3253-3257 (Mar. 15, 2003).
Yulong Shen et al., “Modification of Indium Tin Oxide for Improved Hole Injection in Organic Light Emitting Diodes,” Advanced Materials, Vol. 13, No. 16, pp. 1234-1238 (Aug. 16, 2001).
I-Min Chan et al., “Enhanced Hole Injections in Organic Light-Emitting Devices by Depositing Nickel Oxide on Indium Tin Oxide Anode,” Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 81, No. 10, pp. 1899-1901 (Sep. 2, 2002).
Chieh-Wei Chen et al., “Top-Emitting Organic Light-Emitting Devices Using Surface-Modified Ag Anode,” Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 83, No. 25, pp. 5127-5129 (Dec. 22, 2003).
Wenping Hu et al., “Lowering of Operational Voltage of Organic Electroluminescent Devices by Coating Indium-Tin-Oxide Electrodes with a Thin CuOx Layer,” Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 80, No. 15, pp. 2640-2641 (Apr. 15, 2002).
Chengfeng Qiu et al., “Praseodymium Oxide Coated Anode for Organic Light-Emitting Diode,” Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 80, No. 19, pp. 3485-3487 (May 13, 2002).
S. A. Van Slyke et al., “Organic Electroluminescent Devices With Improved Stability,” Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 69, No. 15, pp. 2160-2162 (Oct. 7, 1996).
L. S. Hung et al., “Anode Modification in Organic Light-Emitting Diodes by Low-Frequency Plasma Polymerizaiton of CHF3,” Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 78, No. 5, pp. 673-675 (Jan. 29, 2001).
Soo-Jin Chua et al., “Stabilization of Electrode Migration in Polymer Electroluminescent Devices,” Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 81, No. 6, pp. 1119-1121 (Aug. 5, 2002).
S. Karg et al., “Increased Brightness and Lifetime of Polymer Light-Emitting Diodes With Polyaniline Anodes,” Synthetic Metals, Vol. 80, pp. 111-117 (1996).
Z. B. Deng et al., “Enhanced Brightness and Efficiency in Organic Electroluminscent Devices Using SiO2 Buffer Layers,” Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 74, No. 15, pp. 2227-2229 (Apr. 12, 1999).
Hongjin Jiang et al., “Improvement of Organic Light-Emitting Diodes Performance by the Insertion of a Si3N4 Layer,” Thin Solid Films, Vol. 363, pp. 25-28 (2000).
A. Gyoutoku et al., “An Organic Electroluminescent Dot-Matix Display Using Carbon Underlayer,” Synthetic Metals, Vol. 91, pp. 73-75 (1997).